


A Better Way To Die

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Flirting, Half-Vampire!Hisoka, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Vampires, vampire!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Chrollo sucks Hisoka’s blood, and the two of them have a rather appetizing discussion.





	A Better Way To Die

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is just something short I wrote while thinking about how much I got the hots for Vampire!Chrollo ajdhakjsks I know I have fics to update, and I will, I promise, but enjoy this treat in the meantime. Also I’m currently working on an adultrio royalty AU and I’m so hype for it !!!!! I hope you all enjoy!

The sharp sensation of ivory teeth bore deep into the thick muscle of his neck. The bright red of his blood erupted from the wound and flowed into a single gaping mouth. Hisoka gave a short gasp at the sudden agony. It was delightful to him, the feeling of being bitten, sucked, and used for fulfillment. 

His eyes rolled backward slightly, and a flush broke across his face. The man feeding from his throat grunted in a rather miserable manner. 

“I don’t know why you always ask to taste me~” Hisoka sighed in disappointment, despite his lustful mood. 

“I like feeding from you.” Chrollo answered, unsheathing his teeth, and softly licking at the punctures he had left there. Hisoka couldn’t see his face clearly from the angle, but he could imagine the crease of his forehead, and the pucker of his lips. 

“That’s a lie~” Hisoka curled his own lips, demonstrating his sadistic pleasure at Chrollo’s obvious disgust, “I know I must taste dreadful to you~” 

Unlike Chrollo, Hisoka was not of pure blood. He was only half vampire, you see, his mother, a mere human, had raised him up until her untimely death when he was just a boy. Vampire blood was grotesque and made in very small doses, but a good amount could kill a normal vampire if ingested. However, half blooded vampires could be used as nourishment just as any human, but that didn’t make the flavor any less repulsive. 

Chrollo looked up at him with those uncanny eyes of his. They always seemed much too dark for such a soft face. Chrollo’s appearance would shift through the days, sometimes looking pale, and worn, and lacking life, yet possessing years beyond what he had experienced. Other times he look rejuvenated with youthful boyish features that assisted his charismatic nature. 

“You’re sour.” Chrollo admitted. His lips stained red. 

“Why must you drink from me? There are plenty of humans for you to feed from. Don’t you think I am tired of having to hear you degrade my flesh and blood?” Hisoka asked, narrowing his golden bedroom eyes. He brought a thumb to Chrollo’s chin, wiping away the blood dripping onto his own white open blouse. 

“No. You would never tire of my misery.” It was true. “Besides, I have never degraded your flesh and blood. Not once. In fact, I happen to have an acquired taste for you~”

“I imagine drinking from me must be like sucking on a lemon~” Hisoka laughed softly, and ran his sharp fingernails over the nape of Chrollo’s neck, pulling only slightly on his black slicked hair. 

“I’ve never had a lemon before.”

“Of course you haven’t~” Chrollo was born the way he is. He wasn’t turned like most vampires. He never had a human experience, but he found them to be fascinating creatures. “Don’t you feel sick yet?” Hisoka asked as Chrollo leaned in to puncture his neck once again. 

“I could never be sick of you.” Hisoka laughed in response to his obvious lie, his throat vibrating in the process. “If you don’t keep still, I could kill you.” 

“I might like that~” He moaned out loud, feeling the shooting pain of Chrollo’s teeth yet again. 

He grabbed Chrollo’s wrist and squeezed as he sunk deeper into the cushion, whining with a twinkle in his eyes that Chrollo could not see. Chrollo only sucked his throat a few more times before he pulled back to admire his work. He had done some visible damage. He ran his fingers over the holes, and licked the spare blood from them, moving the nuzzle his face into the side of Hisoka’s neck. 

“I don’t necessarily like the way you taste.” Chrollo admitted, “I just like the intimacy of the act.” 

“There are far less sadomasochistic ways to achieve intimacy~”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it even more than I do.”

“Ok~” Hisoka sighed, “It does make me feel so good~”

“I can never see your expressions, but I know you well.” Chrollo nodded with a small smile, and pulled up to look Hisoka in the face. He was as beautiful as always, despite the smudge of his makeup. “Your hair matches wonderfully with the blood on your neck.”

Hisoka leaned up to kiss Chrollo’s blood stained lips, prodding his tongue into his mouth to taste himself. He had tasted worse, he supposed. 

“Tell me, Danchou...What do you enjoy penetrating more? My neck or my ass~”

Chrollo rolled his eyes at Hisoka’s obscenity. 

“You’ll never know.” His eyes were drooping ever so slightly. 

“Are you tired?~ It’s almost day time.” The sun had not yet risen, but Chrollo was already feeling close to sleep. 

“Your blood always makes me drowsy.”

Hisoka caressed his cheek fondly, and Chrollo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He looked so handsome, Hisoka thought. He liked being the source of Chrollo’s carnal desires and fulfillment. 

“You can’t sleep until you clean me up~” Hisoka whispered. Chrollo’s long eyelashes fluttered back open, and he pulled off of Hisoka completely, leaving him cold. 

He entered the hallway, and Hisoka sat quietly, rubbing his palm against his erection, and spreading his legs slightly on instinct. When Chrollo came back to the room with a handful of bandages, his face did not change. 

“You’re being indecent.” Chrollo clicked his tongue. 

“Am I in trouble?~” Hisoka teased. He had expected Chrollo to stand above him, but he slipped between his open legs instead, and leaned over him to examine his wound once again. Hisoka could feel him through his pants as he pressed against him. It took everything in him not to make an external noise.

Chrollo’s face was serious as he dressed Hisoka’s punctured throat. Hisoka’s eyes flickered back and forth from his face to where their lower halves connected. 

Chrollo kissed the corner of his mouth when he was distracted. It caught him off guard, and he let out an audible sharp panting noise. Chrollo had an urge to rub himself against him, but stopped when another separate sound became clear. 

“You haven’t eaten today?” He asked. 

Hisoka’s face flushed in embarrassment over the sound of his own growling stomach. 

“It’s been awhile~” He admitted. Damn. Now he ruined the mood. 

Chrollo pulled off of him, still looking at the patched injury. 

“I might have left a scar this time. It went in pretty deep. I didn’t realize.”

“Okay~” The delivery was so unbothered, almost laced with a ditzy sort of happiness. 

“You’re so careless.” Chrollo huffed, “I could have killed you.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to die~” Hisoka answered honestly. 

“You enthrall me. Did you know?”

“I had an idea~” 

Chrollo’s eyes flickered to the inside of Hisoka’s thigh. 

“Next time I should try to feed from you elsewhere.”

Hisoka licked his lips at the thought. He felt invigorated by the statement, despite his blood loss. 

“Are you full?~” 

“I’ve taken too much from you today.” He bent down to caress Hisoka’s pale face, holding his jaw for a moment. “Your pulse increased.”

“You have me feeling quite shy~” 

Chrollo could not help, but to think the response was immensely endearing. He would never admit it out loud. 

Chrollo stood, and held out his hand. Hisoka grabbed onto it rather tight. Chrollo pulled him up in one tug. The strength of the undead was greater than any normal human. 

“You should eat something. I took a lot of blood from you. You’ll need the energy.” 

Hisoka felt lightheaded, but his steps never swayed, and his hand remained in Chrollo’s own. 

“How sweet of you, Danchou~” He cooed at the display of concern. 

Chrollo however, seemed lost in a different thought. 

“If you were a human, I don’t know if I would have the power to resist you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to~”

Whether that was meant as a desire to be killed, or a desire to be fully turned, Chrollo was unsure. He asked a different question instead. 

“Would you rather be fully vampire, or completely human?”

The question was rude. It’s not something meant to be discussed in polite company. Hisoka just curled his lips, however. 

“Human~”

The answer shocked Chrollo. He was expecting the opposite. 

“A vampire has much more strength than a human. We are faster, and much better hunters. Why would you ever want to be human?” He argued. 

“Well,” Hisoka tilted his head and hummed, as if thinking it over, “Overpowering humans is only fun when they are of equal strength, and unfortunately most of them aren’t, which would make hunting incredibly boring. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I don’t hunt for pleasure. I don’t even hunt for survival. Why would I when I have you to feed me? No...I hunt simply for the gain, and the profit. The acts are quite addicting, however.” 

“Are you saying you only keep me around, because you don’t have to hunt as much?~”

“Not at all. It was just a bonus.” Hisoka lowered his head, and Chrollo placed warm lips to the top of his brow. 

“That isn’t the only reason I would choose to be human. I admit, I enjoy being able to experience the aspects of human life which I have been able. It would be a difficult contrast.” Hisoka spoke his next words full of sentiment, “Also If I was a human, you could still drink from me~”

“I can see it. Somewhere in another universe, you are human, and I am not. I would want to turn you so badly to keep you with me, but when I make my move I can’t stop myself from bleeding you out. You attempt to fight me out of both tender passion and a unexpected fear. You give me what would be bruises if I could produce enough blood myself to have them. You would die in a beautiful church, on a Sunday, early in the morning when it’s still dark. I would shed tears for you, and leave your body to rest at the alter.”

“You would shed tears for me?~” Hisoka teased, but Chrollo continued. 

“You would taste like nectar, but the after taste would leave me thinking about lemons, despite never having tasted them.” 

Hisoka laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around Chrollo’s neck, and placing his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was never there, he knew, but Hisoka could feel it as strongly as if it were his own. 

“How romantic~”

**Author's Note:**

> *slurps*


End file.
